


Flowers and Flirting

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: A Ship A Day Drabbles [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, Spuhura, cuteness, flower shop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Spock owns a flower shop and has a certain regular customer he may or may not be very attracted to.





	Flowers and Flirting

Spuhura Florist

 

S’ch’n T’gai Spock heard the clock chime four as he prepared a bouquet of roses and daisies at his flower shop. It was time for her to arrive. Everyday without fail, the striking woman came into his shop to either buy something or simply to “refresh her eyes with beauty.” 

He might deny his interest sternly to his business partner Hikaru, who liked to tease him about his frequent visitor, but deep down Spock was most definitely infatuated with Nyota Uhura. She was engaging, kind, intelligent, witty, and knowledgeable about his Vulcan heritage and culture. In fact, she could converse quite fluently in his mother tongue, as he’d learned on prior occasions. He felt at ease with her in a way he rarely did with humans, many of whom carried a subtle, if not open prejudice against him. 

To top it off, she was very beautiful, with lovely dark complexion, hair and eyes that featured strikingly long lashes that caused Spock to have heart palpitations when she looked at him a certain way.

He was nearly finished with the roses and was tying ribbon around the vase when sure enough, he heard her friendly greeting.

“Good afternoon, Spock. How is the florist business today?” 

“Greetings, Nyota,” he replied (they’d long since been on a first name basis). “It has been busy today, but that is not unusual for the season. How was your day?” 

“Very good,” she reported. “I feel like they’re making real progress now.”

Nyota was a Spanish teacher at the local high school and had her fair share of ups and downs with certain problem causing students. Today however, she lacked the stressed lines in her face and appeared satisfied, which Spock was gratified to see.

“Are you hear to buy or to refresh your eyes?” he asked her, making her laugh, a very plesant sound to Spock’s sensitive ears. She leaned her elbows on the counter and looked at Spock through those dark, wondrous, eyelashes. 

“Refresh my eyes,” she answered smoothly, “but not with the flowers.” 

 

Spock’s eyebrow raised in inquiry. 

“And what other visually pleasing sight do you find in this establishment?” he asked, heartbeat beginning to quicken.

In answer, she moved closer to him.

“Why you, of course, Spock,” she purred in his ear. “You’re very pleasing to the eye.”

Spock felt his ears grow warm. The rather sultry tone she spoke to him in was most dangerous to his composure. Before he could formulate a logical reply, she’d continued. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to have dinner sometime. I’d like to get to know you better, Spock.”

Though not well versed in the ways of courtship or flirting, Spock was certain she had just, “asked him out”, to use the human vernacular and he was amenable to that offer.

“I accept, Nyota,” he told her. “Your regular presence here has become the high point of my day and I admit to having had thoughts of further acquaintance with you as well.

 

“Aww, you smooth talking Vulcan, you,” she crooned happily. “So when are you free?”


End file.
